Exes
by Flaignhan
Summary: She had a lot of exes, and he didn't even realise it was his fault. [Post Last of the Timelords, ergo spoilers] [TenMartha]


**A/N:** Yeah, kinda like this one, I think. I dunno, I'm just bombarding you poor readers with whatever crossed my mind at various unrespectable hours. I'm into the whole very short sections structure at the moment, probably the AMAZING response to Drop encouraging this addiction. I've got another one, called Put the Kettle On, which I personally think is better than this and is a similar structure that you may like. Oh, and I'm posting something else called The Break, another one shot (oh the surprise) but that's a continuous thing as opposed to little drabbles/drabble and a halfs. Anyway, read, review and do your thing. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Exes.**

**by Flaignhan.**

* * *

"Hey look, it's fine, I don't blame you, I mean, if I was into blokes then I'd be in there like a shot if I'm honest." Martha had laughed, feeling absolutely terrible on the inside. She'd _thought_ she'd be ok. She'd been with Andrew for almost six months now, but then there had been a bit of trouble with the Mythrils, Martha had phoned the Doctor and together they saved the world.

Again.

He'd hugged her when it was all over. Told her how much he really missed her, and she found herself falling for him all over again.

* * *

Jonathan had been angry.

"What so he just shows up and you run off with him, without a second thought while there's all these..._things_ in the sky-"

"They're not _things_, they're-"

"I don't give a damn what they are! You just turn your back and run off with him! I saw you! Hugging him! Kissing him!"

"Yeah on the _cheek_," Martha told him, her temper flaring up. "We're not like that! We've never been like that!"

"Bollocks," he said. Martha flinched as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Lewis had been heartbroken.

"Nah, I get it. I mean, I'm no comparison really, am I?" he was looking at the floor, running a hand through his hair every now and then.

"Don't be ridiculous," Martha said. "You're more than a match for him. It's just that...well, I'm messed up. Just seem to fall for the same alien over and over. I only ever see him when the world's under threat. And that's what, once a year?"

"Getting a bit more frequent these days," Lewis replied, smiling sadly. "Anyway, I'll see you around." He kissed her softly on the cheek and left.

Martha had shed a tear or two then.

* * *

Steve had said nothing.

Martha didn't know whether that was the worst one or not.

No arguments, but no forgiveness either.

He'd looked from Martha to the Doctor, shook his head and left.

The Doctor hadn't understood, and she was glad.

* * *

Jason had been in denial.

"You don't love him. You _can't_. You love me!"

"I'm _sorry_." And she was. Really and truly, completely and utterly, unbelievably sorry. "He just barges back in when I'm doing absolutely brilliantly! When I'm with someone fantastic like _you_. And then I don't know what happens. I don't even get to think because we're busy saving someone or something, but by the time it's all over, in the aftermath..."

"But that could be anything! That could be adrenalin or – or not thinking straight-" Martha shook her head.

"If it was just anything then I don't think I'd have him on speed-dial," she said gently.

She didn't know the Doctor had been about to knock on the door when they'd started talking. Didn't know he'd heard every word.

He understood now.

* * *

Will had been far too smart for his own good.

He'd worked it out _before_ they'd gone off to save the world.

"You probably won't see me after you get back." She flipped her phone shut. 'I'll be there in a second', he'd said.

"Why?" The Tardis began to materialise in the middle of Martha's living room, and the Doctor stepped out.

"Where is this mauve alert, then, Martha Jones?" She hadn't realised her smile could stretch that wide.

Will gave her a meaningful look that clearly said 'that's why' and Martha sent him a small smile from the doorway of the Tardis.

"Bye," he nodded and she closed the Tardis door behind her.

She held the Doctor's hand just a bit tighter on that day.

* * *

Martha Jones had given up on love.

"You remember my whole getting out speech?" she asked, leaning against one of the winding pillars in the Tardis.

"Yeah..." he was looking down at the controls, fiddling with them absentmindedly.

"Well Vicky got out, right? And she found all these other blokes, but whenever she bumped into Sean, she just...relapsed. And there came a time when she knew that she wouldn't ever be able to stay with someone unless she never saw him ever again. But the thought of never seeing him again was more terrible than the thought of a life without love. She was so glad when she saw him, because if he just smiled at her, or said her name, she'd be ecstatic for the rest of the week, and it was enough. Being friends was enough, because she'd accepted that there would be no fairytale ending for her."

"And did Sean ever find anyone?"

"She doesn't know. She thinks probably. But she never saw him with anyone else."

"Did she think that he just locked them in a cupboard when he saw her coming? Or did she think that there had been a couple of...one night stands, but never anyone special since?"

"She just hopes he's happy." She looked away from him, casting her eyes around the room, finally finding a nice patch of ceiling that would be a sufficient distraction from him.

"What if he said he wanted Vicky to move back in? As friends but..." she turned her attention back to him.

"But what?"

"But maybe they'll just let whatever happens, happen? Because Sean isn't suffering a broken heart anymore, and Vicky had just come along at the wrong time, but now...now he knows he wants her around for a very long time."

"How long's a very long time?"

"As long as she'll have him."

"Forever then?"

"Forever."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
